Single wire interfaces, which transfer power and transfer data bidirectionally between devices, are limited in terms of power supply and/or data rate. These interfaces are generally implemented using an open drain/collector circuit having a pull-up resistor coupled to a supply voltage. With a high pull-up resistor, the current consumption of a slave device is limited. With a low pull-up resistor, the current consumption of the slave device may be higher, but during data communication the slave device requires a strong current sink. The pull-up resistor, together with parasitic capacitances, has a long time constant limiting the data rate.